


Mac and Dennis Go To The Rainbow

by theliteraltrash



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: Mac is out and he wants to celebrate. He drags Dennis along for the celebration.





	

Mac was out and he was excited. At Paddy’s he loudly exclaimed that he was going to The Rainbow and he would need someone to drive him. He was going to get plastered. He grabbed Dennis by the wrist and dragged him to the range rover. “You are coming with me, dude.” He stated firmly.

Dennis groaned. “Fine. If I it makes you happy.”

Dennis didn’t want to say anything while Mac blasted shitty pop music. He didn’t want to ruin Mac’s good mood. After 40 years of being in the closet, Mac deserved this. Dennis just really did not like Kesha.

At The Rainbow, Mac was on the dance floor while Dennis was at the bar. He drank beer and watched Mac dance. Thank God he wasn’t doing karate moves because he would have hit someone, like an asshole. Dennis felt a rage bubble up as he watched Mac dance extremely close to a random guy.

“Why don’t you just go talk to him, sweetie?” He heard from behind him. Dennis turned to the voice. It was some random dude.

“Why is that any of your business?” Dennis asked, angrily.

The guy raised his hands in faux surrender. “I've seen enough jealousy to know it when I see it. Just go talk to him. He seems like he’d be down.” He looks at Mac. Dennis turns back to Mac and sees him smiling at Dennis. Dennis sent a tight smile back, then turned back to the guy.

“I'm not jealous.” He stated, wishing it were true. “He’s my best friend, he just came out, so he dragged me here to drive him.”

“Sure.” The man pat Dennis on the shoulder and walked away.

Dennis paid for his beer and stood up. He took a deep breath and headed toward Mac. Mac was facing some dude he was grinding on, one arm wrapped around the guys waist and the other wrapped around his neck. Dennis lightly tapped Mac on the shoulder. Mac looked at Dennis, but didn’t stop his movements with the guy. “Sup?” He asked, his voice breathy.

“Let me dance with you.” Dennis says.

Mac looks back at the guy and shrugs. He let’s go and the guy moves on to some other stranger. Mac turns to Dennis and sways. Dennis matches his movements. “What's up?” Mac asks, taking a step closer, moving his hips to the beat of the music.

“Just got bored.” Dennis places his hands on Mac’s hips and pulls him close. “Do what you were doing to him to me.” He says in Mac’s ear, his breath hot.

Mac nods and wraps an arm around Dennis’s waist, and the other around his neck, mirroring what he did with the other guy. The swayed and grinded to the loud music. Mac hesitantly pressed his lips to Dennis’s jaw. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds after Mac pulled away. Dennis leaned in close and pressed his lips to Mac’s. Mac kissed back.

Suddenly they were making out at a gay bar. They were grinding and dancing. The sounds of Lady Gaga’s voice blasting through the speakers as the lights flashed in sync with the beat. Mac wasn’t shocked when glitter fell on them from above. Dennis didn’t pull away from Mac’s lips. He didn’t care. Nothing could compare to the things he felt with Mac touching him like this. He felt complete.

His God Hole was filled. 


End file.
